The Ork and The Yoma
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: It all began with a simple Ork WAAAGH! led by none other by Warboss Kilz, but when the unexpected occurs for both sides things start getting freaky. What exactly are these creatures called "Yoma" and how will the Ork and Space Marine affect this world? Only time will tell. {I'M BACK!}
1. Chapter 1 - WAAAAAAGH!

Hey guys, this is my 1st attempt at a Fanfiction, its a crossover between Claymore and Warhammer 40k.

"WAAAAGH!" Warboss BoneKilzja shouted as she charged the Force Commander.

"For the Emperor" the Force Commander countered as he countered charged.

This particular Warboss was… different. She was completely 100% Ork, but she had a striking resemblance to a very, very large human female. She had flowing sun/orange colored hair, and she was probably thrice as big as any Ork Warboss that has ever existed, and she has one hell of a WAAAGH! with her. Her eye color was bright red, she had all green skin (as do all orks), and she had the face of a beautiful human female, with some scars across her cheek and face.

The battle was currently on Typhon, the Space Marine had just recently discovered an ancient holy artifact known as The Purifier.

Unfortunately, while it was considered one of the most only relics in Space Marine history, to the Warboss, and all her boyz, it was a "shiny cool sparky thingy".

The Warboss decided to "loot" the relic, which was basically a classic "conquer yo shit, and then take yo shit." The invasion began almost immediately.

So, currently, about 5 hours into the battle, the Space Marines had been quite utterly decimated by BoneKilzja (or Kilz for short) boyz. She was no fool, while she loved the brute force tactic, just like all Orks do; she had a trait almost no Ork had ever displayed in a million years: she was what Orks would consider 'smart'. Now most Orks would consider what she does as "un-orky", considering that they almost always worked and she used brute force anyway, all Orks unanimously decided to make an exception for her.

The Force Commander and Warboss were clashing non-stop, while space marines and orks alike fought like a pack of dogs over stake, It was clear who was going to win this fight.

Despite the having Power Armor, blessed my none other than the God Emperor himself, and a Holy Thunder Hammer, which was one of the rarest Space Marine melee weapons of all time the Warboss, as orks would say, "stomping em gud."

She, quite literally, would be considered the embodiment of the term 'tomboy'. She had the classic metal lower jaw latched onto her actual Jaw, her Warbands emblem standing proud as strong on top of her 'kustom genrarator'. The generator would probably be best described as a bunch of scrap metal, bolts, and nails slapped together with 3 things blowing out the exhaust at the top (you know those things sometimes found on the top of cargo trucks that blow out smoke, it's like that) with the middle one being slightly bigger.

What was it powering, the Warboss' "Giant, Indestructible, Death Klaw" or GIDK for short.

The Force Commander was getting desperate, he knew that he was losing this fight and while he was panting heavily, the Warboss wasn't even breathing hard, in fact it look like she was slightly grinning.

He charged her, yelling his classic battle cry while raising the hammer high into the air as he jumped. For a moment, he felt a glimmer of hope wash over him has he believed that he would smite this, this… abomination of the God Emperor, but soon discovered no such luck exist. Kilz easily caught the hammer for the 5 clawed Klaw, looking almost like an oversized lighting claw, but a lot more orky and red. Hell, everything she wore was red, bright red at that.

While the Force Commander was trying to press the hammer into her face, she easily flung him into the ground. By this point, the Force Commander was bleeding profusely from just about everywhere, his armor severely compromised and his banner that once stood proud half missing and shredded.

The Warboss spoke as she slowly walked over to him "ahahahah, did you honestly believe that you would stomp ME, Space Marine?" Her voice sounded beautifully feminine, but at the same time kinda orky.

The Force Commander only glared back at her, seeing as to how Kilz crushed his vocal cords a while ago.

Suddenly, the Force Commander's chest started to glow an abnormal plant green light.

"What?! What do you think you're doing, space marine?"

By this time, almost all the Space Marine had been slaughtered, in the battle field around them lay thousands of Space Marine and Ork corpses alike.

The shocked Commanders face was the last thing she saw before the green hole expanded suddenly, immersing all the battle occupants in the green energy.


	2. Chapter 2 - WHAT THE GROT?

There were no words in the human language, English or High Gothic, to describe how she felt right now.

The moment the green light had engulfed her body, it was pretty much an instantaneous black out.

When she opened her eyes she saw nothing, literally nothing but void and darkness. To say she felt weightless would be an understatement. It was a combination of falling while at the same time standing on something. It was an odd feeling. If it wasn't for the constant exhaust removing itself from the generator attached to the Warboss, alongside the crackling clementine colored energy surging visibly around the Powa Klaw; she would be blind as a bat. 'Where, am I?!' she asked herself as she tried make out anything besides the infinite void, furious that she didn't get the sparky thing.

Just as she had said that, a bright white light suddenly burst force from the infinite void. The last thing she saw before she was completely engulfed was a tall, naked purple figure, with a single large horn protruding from her forehead. Kilz wasn't sure but she swore she a single tear slowly glide down her cheek. Before she could do anything white overcame her vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave near a small village.

Riful of the West had all the time in the world. Here she had 2 of the 4 claymores sent to allegedly "kill" her, but they were fools to ever thing that they could challenge her. But she didn't want to kill them. Oh no, she wanted them to join her and her loyal companion, Dauf was happily trying to "convince" them to.

"Alright, almost done, just one more" Riful said in a childish voice.

Dauf happily complied; he grew some sort of oddly shaped metal rod from his shoulder and took it out with relative ease.

He then proceeded to stick another rod into the stomach area of the one of the claymores, Jean, currently being tortured.

"Number 6!" he called out had he drove the 6th rod into the claymores stomach. The claymore cried out in pain as she was once again stuck with one of Dauf's rods.

Riful sighed in disappointment, "This is unexpected, I thought for sure that she would have awoken by now"

Dauf grinned darkly as he slowly prodded the claymore with the rod, causing her to grunt in even more pain as she felt the rod slowly but surely ripe some of her internal flesh and organs.

Riful was a bit confused; she didn't understand why Jean was so stubborn. All she wanted was for her to awaken and be one of the first awakened beings of her soon to be army.

"I don't understand, why are you being so stubborn? If you refuse to awaken well just have to toss aside your body just like your friend here". Riful gestured to the corpse of one of Jean's fellow squad mates. The body was missing junks of flesh all over her body in the shape of circles. There were mild sized holes on her arms, legs, and torso, most likely due to the constant torture of Dauf's rods.

"Go to hell!" the silver-eyed witch spat in defiance.

She then heard her friend making sounds similar to a mixture of groaning and moaning. She turned to her left to see her friends face and body began to grow and pulse with large visible veins and her face was transforming into that of a yoma. She immediately knew what was happening to her friend. She was beginning to Awaken!

"No, fight in Katia, you can't let them win"!

Riful smiled in genuine surprise, "oh this one is coming along nicely, pretty soon the pain will be all gone" Riful stated in a childish but dark manner.

Before long, the claymore known as Katie Awakened, despite her comrades protest against it. She had a white and black carapace covering her head and others sections of her body. Underneath the lightly spread out carapace were long, black tendrils, forming the entirety of her body and keeping all her limbs and organs together.

"Alright Dauf, now or never" stated Riful smiling.

Dauf quickly transformed into his Awakened form, turning into a large creature with what seemed to be a very think carapace covering the majority of his body, along with the rods he used to torture the claymores with protruding out of his elbows, parts of his back, and head.

Just then, the unexpected took place.

In the middle of the two beings, shadowed amber light had shown bright in the middle of them.

"Eh?!" Dauf stated in alarm, the cave's occupants were either to shocked or surprised to say anything at the moment.

The light suddenly became exponentially brighter, forcing all the rooms occupants to shield their eyes from the unknown light.

The light then disappeared as abrupt as it had arrived. However, what was found lying on the ground where the light once was had surprised everyone to say the least.

To say it looked like a human female would be an insult to the figure lying on the ground and to one's intelligence. It seemed to have armor taken from a garbage can and slapped together, but looked potent enough to be able to kill anyone or anything foolish enough to get in its way. It had a human females head with sun orange hair, wildly splayed out across the ground where she lay. She had some sort of red, circular lens strapped in an eye patch fashion dangling above her left eye. She had some sort of giant claw on her left hand and some sort on contraption never seen before.

Before anything could be asked, the figures eyes popped open, revealing blood red eyes, with black, snake like pupils filling the place where pupils are.

* * *

I woke up only to find myself in between two weird things I never saw before. Dazed and confused, I did the only sensible thing an Ork could do. I attacked the first thing I laid my eyes on, which happened to be some weird black and white looking creature. Only one word was needed,

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Well then that happened

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" **Kilz roared with animalistic, orky glee.

At the time of her arrival, at the time she was merely the size of a normal human female, but by the time she actually started to attack the strange black and white creature, she was an inch or two taller than it. Strangely enough, the armor she wore expanded with her body, and was now more imposing than ever considering she was charging head first into a being she had never seen before.

The fight was over the second it had begun. The Awakened being immediately reacted to the now obvious threat, here primal instincts kicked in as she launched seven or more tendrils from several parts of her body towards the strange green creature. The creature lifted up the arm that held the contraption and soon thousands of thousand reddish orange projectiles spew forth towards her at astonishing speed. She didn't even have time to react, has the projectiles tore through her body like a hot knife through butter. When the volley stopped, she felt a shadow loom over here, and something massive coming down before black overcame her vision.

Kilz was less than pleased, she was downright furious. She hadn't expected much from the creature, given its frail looking body. However, she had learned from facing humies for so long that size didn't always matter if you weren't an ork so she gave it the benefit of the doubt. Boy was she disappointed and wh-, she stopped in mid thought when she noticed a small, humie child and a creature almost her size staring at her. She then gave her attention to the two figures, giving it a wide, happy, orky but scary grin.

Riful couldn't believe her eyes, one moment she was gonna have Dauf fight the awakened being, only to have to odd looking green creature fight and kill it will no effort at all. 'W-what is she?!' Riful thought, assuming she was a female due to the face and rather moderate cleavage.

Before she could think of a logical conclusion, the figure spoke first.

"Ahahahaha, what's this, a humie and chaos crazy together?"

Kilz was confused, during her years of warmongering; she had learned a few things of the other races she happily slaughtered. One of these things was that these 'Chaos' guys hated the Space Marines eternally, this lead her to the conclusion that Chaos and Space Marines would never work together, even if they had no choice, it simply wouldn't be. So seeing a chaos daemon or 'chaos crazy' as she like to call them, due to how they looked, and a humie child together baffled her.

Dauf was the one to respond

"Eh, who do you think your calling crazy, huh?"

"Obviously you, ya Git" Kilz replied with a toothy grin

That was enough to make Dauf mad. He didn't know who this person was, but he wasn't about let himself and Riful get insulted like that, but before he could make a move Riful shouted "No, stop!"

Dauf looked back at her in confusion.

"But she called us bad names" Dauf said in a rather whiny voice.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Dauf."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts".

"Ooooooooooh" Dauf pouted, but ultimately gave up.

Riful was well past the initial shock of what happened a few minutes ago. She looked back over to the figure to find it giving both of them a confused look. She would first answer the figures some-what odd question.

"My name is Riful of the West, but you may just call me Riful, what's your name?"

"**I'm Warboss BoneKilzja, the BIGGEST ORK THERE IS!" **she yelled only a way an Ork could yell, which sounded a bit odd considering she was quite possible the only female Ork that has ever existed.

No one really questioned how she came into being. Most just figured that she was the result of a mutation in the Ork spore release and somehow got mixed up in the human D.N.A. via sweat or other means, resulting in an Ork with human feelings and other some other trait. Others thought she was some sort of secret laboratory accident by some infamous scientist that failed. Orks never really bothered. As long as she was big, mean, and aggressive she was orky enough. In the end, no one really cared. They only cared when she went to pillage yet another world for her and successfully conquered it.

And with that, she charged head lock at Dauf. Dauf didn't have much time to react, and considering that he was very bright, that can be quite dangerous. Fortunately, he hand fast enough reflexes to lift his arm of in defense, confident that nothing would break his nearly impenetrable carapace.

Unfortunately, The Orks Klaw was specially modified by her and her top mekboyz, meaning that she 'improved' it so that it would be nearly impossible to break and, when swung hard enough, could crush any and all armor that dared to think it could withstand such a mighty weapon. That and the well armored kustom generator that she wore, constantly powering the klaw to ensure maximum efficiency, meant that you would have to be hold up in a fortress to even have a chance in hell of blocking the attack. So when Dauf lifted up his arm in defense, Kilz knew for a fact that his puny armor couldn't even dream of protecting its wearer in a million years.

The Klaw came down hard, tearing through Dauf's extremely thick carapace like a hot knife through butter. Needless to say, Dauf was surprised and in some kinda pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dauf roared in pain and surprise,

"My Arm, you crushed it!" Dauf said, tears now streaming down his face, holding his arm in his still working hand, crying just like how a 5 year old child would.

The large Ork then directed its attention to the puny humie girl, her face now contorted with surprise and a hint of anger, though it wasn't noticeable.

Kilz charged the humie girl, only to be surprised by some odd looking tendrils shoot out of her and stop her klaw in its tracks.

"What? Let go of me ya git!"

"I will ask you again, what are you, you clearly can't be a yoma and your obviously not a human either " Riful asked in a childish but deadly tone, as she now had the mighty Ork suspended in the air with all her limbs bound by her tendrils.

Kilz, now realizing she was in no place to argue, calmed down and answered in a more calm voice.

"I already told you, my name is Warboss BoneKilzja, I am an Ork Warboss, or a leader as you humies would call it"

Riful was studying the creature closely. She didn't quite know what an 'ork' is but she decided it was better to ask that question later. She needed answers.

"And why exactly have you come here?" Riful asked, now wondering if there were more of these Orks here.

"I don't know" the Ork replied honestly. She really had no idea how or why she was here. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Space Marine and then catching a glimpse of some odd figure.

Dauf, now over crying about his hand, wanted to get some revenge for the mean lady crushing his hand.

"Riful, can I please crush her now, she hurt my hand."

"No."

"Awww, but why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ohhhhhhh…" Dauf pouted once again but conceded to Riful.

"So, what do you want from me ya git?" Kilz said, deciding not to prolong the inevitable.

Riful suddenly released her grip, causing the Ork to crash to the ground to a thud. Seeing as to how she probably won't be fighting anytime soon, she decide to go into her 'humie diguize' By the time the smoke has cleared from the impact, she had been revealed to be a stunning, dark skinned female human. A big human female. With muscles. Muscles that grown men would probably cry over. Oddly enough, not only did she have the ability to increase or decrease her size, her limit is based on the number of fights she gets into therefore increasing her maximum size in every fight, but she also was able to transform most of her body into a regular human female. Bigger is better as an Ork afterall. The problem was a few things were… out of place.

For starters, even though she and her best mekboyz had modified her armor to adapt to build based on her size, she oddly enough still had the metal jaw latched onto her actual jaw, albeit it was a lot smaller, and she still had her infamous red eyes with black slits.

Everything else, however, was cleverly concealed.

Her once powa generator was now sized to fit to shape the back on the shirt she was wearing. The shirt she was wearing was a short sleeved t-shirt colored bright red with the words "Orks over ALL!" on the front in yellow. The words looked like someone painted it yellow it the sloppiest way possible, such is the trademark for Orks.

Her GIDK was disguised as simple brass knuckles colored sunset orange on her left hand.

Her Kustom Shoota had simply transformed into red colored wrist protector on her right forearm.

How did in the hell did she manage to do it you ask? With an ass load of WAAAGH! power and about 50 mekboyz plus herself. The specifics were literally non-existent seeing has to how ¾ of what they did should not have been working. So to sum it all up, it was the belief that it would work. That's it.

Riful was shocked to say the least. This… this 'ork' as she called herself transformed into a human, but one that she has never witnessed before.

"Hey" the now dark-skinned ork called out, bringing Riful out of her thoughts.

Riful turned her head to face the ork. "So what do ya want ya git?"

You see, as orky as she may be, she was also very smart. She had realized that in a 2v1 fight, the probability of her losing was about 50-50, seeing as to how she didn't know the full strength of the cleverly disguised human girl in front of her. Now don't misunderstand, she loved, and I mean LOVED to fight head on without a care in the world, simply allowing herself to feel the pleasures of battles without stop. However, she was no fool. Many great Warbosses had fallen because of there over zealous eager to fight. She had overtime learned to control her urges, as powerful as they may be. She had decided to instead work with the creatures so she could learn more about where the hell she was, as well as have allies. But her true and primary goal was to locate her Warband of boyz. She was positive that they had landed on the same planet they were on. Henceforth, she concluded it would be best to 'stick' around until she discovered more about this planet.

On the other hand, Riful was surprised to hear the ork ask such a question. She had concluded that the creature wasn't one to negotiate and talk, seeing as to how she instantly attacked and killed the newly awakened being. She doubted that is would be strong anyway, since the former awakened being had been in the 30's. It wasn't really a loss in her mind.

"Wha?" was the only response to the question; she was still surprised from the question she asked as well as her new look.

"You had released me for a reason; I want to know what for."

"Oh" said Riful "that's right, I figured that you could join me and my companion Dauf." She dark haired yoma said with a smile.

"Hmm?" the ork raised an eyebrow. A being like her needs help? Judging from the way she picked her up, what in the world would she need help with?

"I am very interested in you" Riful replied honestly. "You said you are an 'ork' but I'm not sure I believe you." Riful had lived for a long time, and she has never once heard of the word or the creature. Riful simply believed that she was an awakened being that had been keeping her existence a secret.

"Oh and why is that?" the Ork replied, her curiosity peeked.

Riful's response when a figure suddenly broke through the wall of the cave.

When the smoke cleared, she figured was seen to be a man wearing fairly large armor, he had some sort of sword in his right hand and a device similar to what the ork had but a lot smaller and weaker looking.

The figure had a buzz cut brown hair with a set of dark brown eyes.

While the room's current occupants were stunned and confused as to whom exactly this man was the Ork knew exactly who her rival was.

"Space Marine…" the dark skinned ork spoke with an odd amount of happiness but also with a hint of annoyance.

She smirked widely as she once again had her chance to end the thorn permanently.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for ending this chapter so abruptly, I'm kind of busy with school and what not.**

**Oh and please review/follow. Friendly criticism is also welcomed but don't just criticize just for the sake of it. What I mean by this is basically don't go around saying stuff like 'Oh but this shouldn't be here' and whatnot. It a fanfiction for a reason, that's means I can write what I want whenever I please. **

**Thanks and spread the work please, thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Zog it

**Authors Note: Hey peeps, gotta new chapter for you guys, thank you so much for the likes and reviews. Ok, enjoy!**

**PS: I Know is been a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I updated my story and for that I'm sorry. Feel free to check out my other stories, especially Corrupted Love since I it's the one on mostly focusing on. Ok, have fun!**

The Force Commander simply stared directly into the female orks eyes, as if to intimidate her, knowing full well it's a wasted effort. In fact, Orks, literally to not know what 'fear' is nor what it means. Unfortunately for him, he honestly wasn't sure as to what he was looking at. It appeared to be a dark skinned human, while wearing ragged foreign clothing that he had never seen before. To be perfectly honest, he probably wouldn't know that he was looking at the ork if she wasn't wearing a lower metal jaw under her real jaw. That and her slit eyes with almost glowing red irises. At this point he was done thinking, now it the time for action and with that final thought he lunged straight at the dark skinned figure, his dark red chain-sword with a platinum saw screaming in the air like a wild animal.

Kilz was surprised to say the most, not least, most. She had anticipated the Force Commander to charger at her first, and was well prepared for it. She counter charged the Force Commander and did the most surprising thing, one that the no one could have possibly predicted. Just as the Commander was about to bring down sawing doom upon her, she grabbed his wrist and did the most graceful somersault possible as she slammed the Force Commander's face into the ground while simultaneously twisting his arm. The result ended with the Force Commander dropping his weapon and Kilz's foot stepping all over his face.

She then took the hapless Space Marine and through him into the wall, the cave's interior cracking at the force. She grinned in satisfaction, though somewhat disappointed in the Force Commander.

"Wuz dat all you got Space Marinz?"

He chuckled slightly at the irony of being taunted by an Ork. He placed his chainsword back at his side and reached behind his back. He unhooked the pistol bolter than he had been saving for a situation just like this.

The Space Marine, with the speed no human could possess, quick aimed his bolter pistol at the ork's cranium. Now under normal circumstances, a regular bolt pistol firing at her would most likely be the equivalent of toddler throwing a pebble at her.

But this wasn't a regular bolter.

This bolter was custom made at his request by a Techmarine who normally spent his days at the local Factory, often overseeing the production of powerful vehicles, such as The Sturdy Leman Russ Battle Tank or the Holy Land Raider.

The said Techmarine and the Space Marine who was fighting the Ork had been brothers in arms for quite a while, almost a full ten thousand years.

The Bolter than the Space Marine had asked for him to create was unique, at that was to the absolute least in this case.

Blessed with Holy bullets dipped in holy water, each bullet fire contained a micro explosive cell, capable of shattering even the armor of Terminators if fired enough. It was effectively, an anti-everything gun.

So when the Bolter fired, BoneKilzja hadn't expected such a "puny wepon" to shatter the left side of her face, damn near almost killing her if not for the shrapnel passing a centimeter away from her brain. The Ork screamed in a fit of both pain and anger. It was times like this Kilz was grateful for the Ork's tough physiology. The Ork wasted no time to recover as she covered what remained of her face with her Klaw and fired at the Space Marine with her Shoota. Needless to say, the Ork returned to her formal, Orky state.

Riful, recovered from her surprise from the unexpected guest, realized the situation had realized that she didn't want this "Orc" to die.

So she decided to handle the situation herself.

Earlier, the battle suddenly turned south for Kilz, as the Space Marine suddenly felt a surge of power in him as he realized that he was now the one on top. He charged at her, the Bolter firing two more shots at the already wounded Ork. She endured three gaping holes in her torso, two in the chest and one near her stomach but was thankfully blocked by her E'avy Armor. The situation was turning grim; with the only thing keeping the Ork going was in inability to feel fear and her unending want to fight and kill this zoggin Space Marine! The Ork counter charged at the Space Marine, her Kustom Shoota firing full blast as the Astartes, forcing him once again dove to the side. She wasn't a Warboss for nothing, as she soon closed in on the Space Marine, lifting her Klaw to deal the quick finishing blow.

It back fired.

The moment the Ork lifted her Klaw, the Space Marine roared in Righteous Fury as his eyes and chainsword glowing in Holy light. Kilz eyes widened in small surprise as her Klaw arm found itself violently removed from her body, all the way to her shoulder. Being an Ork of course, she then resorted to using her Shoota to hit the Space Marine, only to have the Space Marine use his right leg to kick her five feet backwards.

She landed quite hard, her armor blocking most of the rocks as she impacted the ground.

The Warboss however, was unfazed. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that her body refused to comply. Specifically, her arms limbs refused to move. The Space Marine was heavily, the attack taking all of his might as one of the Emperor's finest. The energy that had filled his was something all Space Marine had the ability to harness. It was known as Emperor's Fury. It was basically mustering all the Emperor given psionic energy ones soul has been blessed with and releasing it to transform a warrior into a near invulnerable, unstoppable warrior for a set period of time. Only problem was to one has to either have to build of the set energy by centuries, if not millennia of mediating or fighting on the field of battle for a quite an amount of time. It is an ability very few get to use and most never see in their lives. The damn abomination should be grateful for forcing him to release such a powerful cast.

The only problem was that it took enormous amount of energy but once used one or twice, the body and soul gets used to it and the set individual is allowed to use it more frequently. It is advised it is used as a last resort, as it takes a tremendous amount of willpower and energy, leaving the individual drained.

The Space Marine smirked at the battered form of the Ork. Her Face hadn't started to heal yet, since the shrapnel from the blast was stuck within her wounds but the rest of started to heal rather quickly. He wasted no time, and with a final charge surged forth with a battle cry that would make the Emperor proud.

The wounded Warboss let out a mighty Waaagh! in defiance with a smirk that would make you thing she had just beat the living shit out of the Space Marine.

It was at this moment that Riful intervened.

The Space Marine felt flabbergasted, along with side emotion such as being perplexed and downright confused.

One moment he was about the foe responsible for plundering over 33 worlds into utter war and chaos. Ha, Chaos. He found it amusing that The Traitors and Emperor Damned had someone found its way to his words describing the most perplexing being in the universe.

The next, he found all four of his limbs bound by a strong sort of ribbon-like strips, and his weapons long gone from his grasp.

Sergeant Tomanthius Bogins was perplexed. His nickname earning Tom for those who simply did not wish to address if full name at times. A long, but simple name none the less.

"That will be quite enough out of you." the small girls voice rang out, deceivingly innocent sounding. The voice did not fool the Space Marine one bit.

He was angered. Greatly.

"Release me to damned witch; I will have your head for this!"

Riful frowned in response.

"My, my, have you no manners. Even the most uneducated of brutes no how to treat lady with respect" and as she said this, the strips around his body increased their pressure around his limbs, as she began to pull, hard.

"Perhaps it's time you learn some manners", and with those words she yanked with those four strips with all her might.

Needless to say, the result was both exciting and enjoyable.

Exciting to Kilz, despite her now wounded-but-better state and enjoyable to Riful because well.

She's Riful.

The Space Marine's arms were ripped clean off, the armor screeching in agony as it was pulled along with its fleshy bearer.

Riful smiled at the screams of pain from the once proud Space Marine, as her strips burrowed deeper into his armless torso.

This was gonna be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spaeizzz Marenizz

It's been approximately half an hour since Riful had been gleefully torturing the armless Space Marine, Tom. Now, thanks to the Space Marine physiology he had been able to endure the constant torture by Riful.

It was when Riful's strips began to bury deeper into his arms sockets and began to thrash around his internal organs that he began to resume his screams of pain. Riful was also surprised to see how many of the same organs he had, as compared to normal humans. She had easily concluded he was either genetically engineered for combat or he was a yoma. Logic smashed the second notion and deducted that it was the first option.

All the while smiling innocently as a child would, as if she was never doing anything wrong in anyway whatsoever.

BoneKilzja was busy fixing herself up. The Ork physiology had allowed the Ork to recover the majority of her injuries, her face now back to the way it was, as if no one had even scratched it albeit a large scar now stretched across her face. Now most Orks would get cybernetic implants to replace any missing body parts but Kilz was different.

Thanks to an unknown energy, very similar to but not the same as the Waaagh! Psychic Field normally generated when a large gathering of Orks takes place. BoneKilzja didn't understand it herself but she never really questioned it. It's not really a mistake per say not to question why, but the reason behind it his quite unique.

BoneKilzja was created from a normal Ork spore and would have been a regular Ork had it not been for the fact that the spore fused itself with two entities that would affect this said spore. The first being a single drop of human sweat that happened to be well kempt upon a piece of grass, miraculously surviving for an extended period of time. Now simply being water, this wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that when the sweat was released from a pore, a microscopic strand of blood was carried along with it. Now, the said blood cells do not carry human DNA but the two individual white blood cells did.

So when this said spore connected with the small, slim amount of sweat, essentially Ork and Human DNA merged as one.

Along with this also came an unknown source of energy. It was a violet, light purple color with streaks of teal and black intertwined with it. It a mist like fashion, the mist easily slipped into the said Ork spore, and when it landed it popped out the infamous Ork known as BoneKilzja.

The said mist however, was one that one would have questioned had they seen it. Even the Chaos God Tzeentch missed such a momentous action, as if he even if he had taken a glance to the single, seemingly insignificant Ork spore, he wouldn't have been able to detect it thanks to it being cloaked.

The said energy that dwelled into Kilz spore was neither a representation of Chaos or Order.

But what else could it be?

Well, the actually the essence of BoneKilzja's human soul. The human female simply named Sarah had died trying to defend her town from Chaos. When she requested help, not only was she refused, the Inquisition thought it would be wiser to simply commence Exterminates on the said planet.

Now, Sarah was actually quite a powerful psyche but she was hidden from the Inquisition by her parents and the town itself. She was blessed with beautiful sunset orange hair and scarlet red eyes. As her powers were beginning to grow as she grew older she used her powers to help her in her favorite activity.

Fighting.

She loved fighting so much; it was plausible she loved it even more than Orks. Even so, she had her own boundaries and made sure to never go overboard. Her childhood was relatively filled with happiness and fighting. Oddly enough, she never used them for ranged attacks, as do most psyches, but instead used them for to increase her melee attacks. Occasionally, she used them for ranged attacks, but that was when she reached the age of nineteen.

So when the World Eaters Legion arrived, so let lose all her boundaries in order to allow her family to escape.

It was, in the end, fruitless, as her family had been slaughtered before they could even get to family emergency shuttle. However, she did not know that so she kept fighting.

She wasn't alone of course, the local men and women fighting their damnest against a foe they knew could not defeat. Eventually, they all fell, chain axes and bolters ripping through flesh and bone, gorging out skulls for Khorne in unholy bliss.

She died quick however, when a bolter round found itself through and out her skull, her brain exploding on contact.

It was then that she saw it.

A chance for revenge.

A chance to kill killers.

A chance for satisfaction.

A chance for a new life

A chance for…

Retribution.

So, as her physical vessel ceased to function, she poured her soul, energy, and will into a single Ork spore was a previous Ork attack that's occurred months ago.

And that was how BoneKilzja came into existence.

Now, back to where the BoneKilzja was, her wounds had fixed themselves to the point as to you would never had thought there was something wrong with her in the first place. There was scar tissue mind you, specifically down from her left eye to the top of her neck.

But other than that she was practically fine, something few Orks can say after having half of their face obliterated.

Kilz was actually having a conversation with Dauf, both in their human forms, after giving a very, very weak apology for smashing his arm, which Dauf figured was the best he would get. Both would sit in front of the other leaning of a pair of relatively close boulders. Kilz was currently asking Dauf about what the hell he was.

"So, what are you? You sure ain't one of dem chaos crazies. Dat humie girl said you is a yoma right?"

"Yeah. Both of us are Yoma actually, but we were humans. We got bored of being humans so we changed."

Dauf and BoneKilzja shared a common trait. They were both honest.

"What about you" Dauf questioned.

"Well, unless you didn't hear me earlier, I am an Ork. Based on what the docs said we are artificially made by the Brain Boyz. I, however, am actually the first "gurlzly" ork, sense we don't really have a gender."

"Oh, that's neat" Dauf replied, slightly unsure what to say.

"Yeah" Kilz continued "the entire exist of our race of based solely on the need for constant war and fighting. I think wez are the most sucesful races, since were the most numerous.

The buggy gitz are the funniest to fight though, theyz are so hard to kilz."

"But don't you get bored of fighting all the time?" Dauf questioned. Fighting for the entirety of his life wasn't exactly his forte.

Kilz simply laughed in response

"Git, why would we get bored of our sole reason for existing, were only doing what…"

She suddenly paused, causing Dauf to simply stare at her waiting for her to continue. All the while they were talking; the Space Marines pain was made known in the background.

"What" the Ork continued "we were made to do" her voice quieting down to a whisper.

The Ork was thinking, something that could scare anyone considering the race.

Well, it was more of vision she had, but she saw a glimpse of something that was both beautiful and terrifying.

_A plain of healthy grass spread as far as the eye could see the grass left to do its daily duty of weaving with the wind. Behind the plain of grass lie a wall of a cruel, trash can looking fortress, which seemed to be functioning perfectly despite and barely functioning nature. Cannons lined the perimeter in an uneven sense, an odd sense in diversity with each cannons height differing in size from abnormally tall to so short it just barely shot over the wall, all the while being painted with a collage of red, orange, and yellow._

_Inside the said Fortress was a very wide and open field of what would be Orks doing what activities they could think of to relieve them of their boredom._

_The "Orks" here were still Orks in their own right but something was, different. No, there were anything but Orks._

_Their skin was a rippling tide of rippling red, just barely pulled over layers of large, brutish muscles. Their eyes glowed a feral reddish orange, as they occasionally shouted and laughed in animalistic glee as they fought each other to murder the fend that is boredom, with weapons or bare hands._

_The worst part was what the sign on the fortress itself said. Khorne symbol, in all unholy glory, was posted smack dab on the Fortress's solid iron cold floor. During the fighting, a common chant was heard that all of the loyal followers of Khorne sang. The very same song that installed fear in all of Khorne's enemies._

"_BLOOG FOR THE BLOOG GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"_


	6. Chapter 6 - Krump ya Lata!

**HOLY CHEESEITZ! I AM BACK AND ALIVE BABY. I. AM. **_**SOOOOOOOOOOO**_** SO SO SORRY FOR THE ****1 YEAR**** HIATUS! BUT I'M BACK AND RENEWED BABY! It's a short Chapter because I need to rekindle the Plot I had for this, so it's not much. NEXT Chapter will be full of lots of fightin, and stabbin, and laughin'. Enjoy!**

BoneKilzja snapped out of her stupor. She looked up to see a finger just inches from her forehead. Apparently, her little vision had lasted for quite some time as the small child, whom the Ork was sure isn't really a child, was standing right in front of her, inches from her face. "Hey, are you ok?" I can't have you broken already, I just met you" her tone childishly dark with a hint of amusement evident in her tone. Just like one of dem Chaos crazies…

Kilz looked back up at her, and smacked away the hand filliped her forehead lightly. "I'z es da Boss, an da boss isz alwallys 'ardy." The answer was unexpected, but the child seemed to be satisfied with the response.

Kilz, however, was an Ork. Through and through. So, it was to a slight surprise when the Warboss began headed to the exit of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Riful felt compelled to ask her new-green friend.

"Out. Ya got a problem, then take it up with my Manager!" Kilz screamed back out. "Dat be Daouf's army bit by the way."

"Hey!" Dauf pitifully pouted as he switched places in the still torturing the poor Space Marine, who was actually near the verge of unconsciousness.

Riful didn't really want her literal newest recruit out of the picture, and quite honestly, wanted to test out her capabilities. Unfortunately, BoneKilzja was already out of the cave. Standing at the cave entrance, it wasn't hard to notice the small village nearby. Believing her disguise was good enough to fool any normal humies in the village, she proceeded to walk down the rocks, and towards the village.

It was quaint. Small. Kilz didn't like it. It was too damn small. Not enough guns or stabby sqwords or anything. There weren't enough humie guards to krump should she get bored, though it was possible that she could get to kill one of them Yomey gitz. Maybe a grey-eyes girly dat small not-humie girl Riful liked so much. Kilz inwardly doubted this. As she roamed the small humie village, really just curious in just what the grot this village did to keep people from eatin' themselves. Orks usually just ate each other, but she knew from experience humies were much different.

Kilz also failed to notice the odd stares people were giving her. The words 'bounty hunter' seemed to be the most popular of many stupid speculations. Needless to say, the Ork Warboss under human disguise really stood out amongst the crowd.

Kilz shoulder, in her stupor, accidentally bumped into a human male. Buff. Mean looking. About an inch taller than her 'Humie diguize'. Kilz felt the overwhelming urge to bash his face into the stone pavement until his face failed to resemble a face and more like a piece of squig poo.

"Hey, watch were you're going. Idiot…" the male breathed out as he shuffled past her, not even sparing Kilz a second glance. Kilz growled.

Yeah. His face wasn't going to resemble a face by the time she was done with him. Turning around, Kilz grabbed the back of the humies throat, picked him up from the back of his throat, and pulled her arm back down towards the ground, releasing her grip, which caused the man to gasp in man as his back, and his neck, just did a heavy body slam against such thick stone pavement.

"Watch were youz goin?! Huh?! Is dat watcha saad to me ya git?!" Kilz barked in the man's face, her lower metal jaw awfully close to chomping off his face off real gud and proppa like. Not that the mad Ork realized that.

"Wh- Ooahh!" The humie didn't even finish his probably insult when Kilz delivered a soccer kick to the man's gut, sending him flying into an abandoned wooden station for selling fruits. His body wasn't moving. Kilz assumed the humie grot was out cold. Kilz blinked, and looked around. A lot of humies were looking at her. That wasn't really good. Now, usually, she didn't really care wat any stupid humie git did, but she couldn't just go beating the crude out of anybody who irked in public. It's bad for da killy business if ya want some cruddy money. Kilz was positive she would need some cash later on. Or not. It's not like she really couldn't live anywhere in this world. But Kilz didn't want to assume right now. She needed to find her boyz, if any even made it here, and establish herself a nice little foothold somewhere so she could get back to killin and shootin.

Maybe even bring that not-a-humie-gurl with her and her big Nob-sissy like companion. Yeah. Dat sounds like a good plan.

Forgetting about why she beat the stupid humie up in the first place, Kilz started headin' back to the cave-hideout thing.

While walkin' back, she couldn't help but notice some yellow-eyed gitz staring at her through the forest trees, oddly snickerin and laughin at somefin funney. Bunch of weird boyz if ya ask Kilz.

And soon to be a bunch of dead boyz if they kept starin' at her. They reminded her of the naked cultist that tried to fight her butt naked. Snozzy grot didn't wear anything to battle! It was insultin'. So Kilz happily killed him first.

But dose boyz be scared of her. Those boyz didn't have the toughness to fight a great Warboss such as herself, though when she looked over, she was positive that there was some sort of … white goo? Plastered all over the bushes they tried to hide behind. Kilz grunted. She failed to give any fucks as to what it was.

Kilz shrugged, and eventually reentered the cave. The cave entrance was covered in purple blood, the same as Dauf's blood. Which meant yoma have been killed. Kilz laughed as she charged into the cave in glee. Something to fight! Something to kill!

Finally reaching the deeper sanctums of the cave, definitely not squishing a dead yoma's head in the process, she walked into an odd sight.

Kilz was staring at the back of a human. Short. Feminine looking, but Kilz wasn't really sure. She had on white and grey armor, and a long silver sword along with a cape. It kind of reminded Kilz of those women Riful had pinned on her wall-cave. In fact, not that she looked at the wall-cave inside the cave, and the woman in question, it was easy to conclude the woman in front of her IS a Claymore! Dauf looked as unhappy and sad as an enraged bull during mating season. But instead of rage, it was more of convoluted. Like, a sobering sort of sadness. And pain.

Aiming her Twin-linked Shoota, now big mean and green, she fired whilst cackling a guttural laugh. The human woman responded with a graceful dodge, with the speed a Speed Kult would kill for. Literally. Kilz laughed heartily. Almost savagely.

'Hahahaha! I knew youz be here, Cllay-moar! Dis betta be a guud an' propa fight! Aaah! WAAAAAAGH!" Kilz charged with wreckless abandon, completely forgetting that Dauf was literally about to pass out from blood loss. His body was glittered with purple nicks and cuts all over, many deeper than he would like. Oddly enough, Riful was just sitting on a rock, watching the whole think impassively.

Kilz wildly fired her Kustom Shoota, hot little balls of metal and lead spewed forth in the Claymore general direction, making the Claymore hard pressed to dodge. She was forced to block the coming bullets with her sword, if only reluctantly.

Kilz swiftly closed the distance, and swung her GIDK horizontally. Th Claymore expertly weaved an air-flip-cartwheel in de air, and swung her sword towards Kilz head. Kilz blocked in with her kustom shoota, knocking the sword and the woman away. Before she could even really respond, Kilz heard a young, child-like voice call out.

"Kilz! Come on! We're leaving!" Riful didn't so much as yell as much as she used a loud tone of voice.

Wait, what?! Leaving?!

"Wot! Wot four?!" Kilz screamed, not really taking the eye off of the woman. It was clear to Kilz that she was quite tired, and heavily drained. Her body twitched and bulged lightly as her muscle definition intensified underneath her white suit. Veins stretched towards her face along the sides of her face as her eyes turned a harsh yellow.

"We're leaving yoooou~" The girl chimed. Kilz yelled as she two, exited the cave. She supposed a gud aspect of her mind was her ability to think. Leaving now with possible allies, or winning with no allies at all wasn't a very sound plan.

Grunting, Kilz was definitely gonna hit that Riful girl for denying her a good fight, but Kilz knew when to retreat and attack later.

So for now, she followed Riful. Whom was carrying Dauf's odd and bruised body within a mass of plant-relatable tendrils as she walk-ran out of the cave.

Kilz was definitely gonna krump that Claymore git lata. For now though, she retreated.

Kilz vowed to return someday.

**Alright! That's all I can squeeze in for today! I know that this is FAR from canon in the Anime (and probably the Manga too), but that was the point! I don't really plan to focus too much on canon, but the more important events will be canon. I am basing this off of the Anime, however, and I'm sure it's different from the Manga. However, I'll be sure to ass some gud bits and pieces from the Manga for lore and plot sakes. Until the next update, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Waaagh! of Alphonse

**Here it is! I'll try to a ****Chapter per week ****schedule from now on. Maybe more depending on the time.**

**Also please excuse my terrible, terrible spelling errors. I'll fix them soon**

**Also, is anyone willing to be my Beta Reader? Just curious. I never quite officially had one.**

**For now, enjoy!**

_**Meanwhile, in the frosty pointy mountain peaks of Alphonse**_

The Orks, were on the move. It had been only a mere 23 rotations since they've arrived, and already they had conquered a good but small junk of the North mountain peaks of Alphonse. Not a lot, but enough that they've been able to construct and hold several warcamp outpost. Snow and ice covered the thick mountains in a nearly constant barrage of snow to boot. And then their was that volcano. Can't forget the volcano. The Orks weren't really complaining. Plenty of "Yoomas" to kill. Lotsa food too. Best part was that their teef didn't decay once busted all da way open. Freebintz,a flashy mekboy, was positive he would be _filthy rich_ by the time they managed to kunstruct a new Kroozer to get off dis Gork-blessed death planet.

Mekboy Freetbintz and his crazier than mad painboy assistant GitMaka, were quite happily having the best time of their lives. After a few headbuttin' contests, the two set up a bet. How long before the boss arrives? The temporary in kummand was 'Eadcrusha.

You see, the Orks of BoneKilzja Warband were comprised of both the mostly the _Bad Moons _clan, the semi-functional discipline of the _Goffs_ clan, and the hard accepted perks of the _Blood Axes_ clan, and the lootin' skills of the _Deathskulls_ clan, and a few other minor ones. The were kind of like the Ork version of America. An agglomeration of other kulturs and clanz meshed together under a single, powerful banner. Once these Orks discovered the actual existence of the Yoma, and it was confirmed they're not just some Chaos crazies, they went straight ape-shit crazy. Not unlike a myriad of giant green tide of green-skinned hairless apes with far too many bullets and choppas. It was the "Furst Enkounter" with the Yoma was a short and bloody, and it caused such a ruckus that even the Organization couldn't help but take notice. They even sent in a battlegroup of Claymores to look into it all, as they were fearful on a powerful Awakened Being beginning to rise up in the ranks, but they sent them to the wrong area. The prominently powerful awakened beings of the North did the Northern Orks a favor. It took place in the local town of Vigata, the much more yoma-infested neighbor of the peaceful-in-comparison Pieta town. Vigata wasn't even recognized on the map, as it was so small, and was filled with mostly regular Yoma men, and a few Awakened Beings, using human slaves as a sort of live stock. That was life.

But then. Everything changed when the Ork Warband attacked.

The claws of the very inhuman Yoma were no match for Ork choppas and shootas. The Yoma, individually, were far more powerful than an average Ork boy, but with the frigid temperatures weeding out any sissy Orks who weren't tough enough, none of the Orks in the warband weren't tough enough as they had been gaining much needed advancement from the human meats. However, the Orks were far more numerous, aggressive and far more psychical potent. It was the equivalent of a troop of siberian tigers fighting an untenable flood of big green apes. Waves of dakka upon dakka melded with sheer Ork muscle teared up da softie yoma gitz. The bigga ones required the Nobz to take down though, and they were the funnest to fight. They knew how to put up a proper fight. That goes triple for that one Claymore, or "Sulva Lady", they encountered, but the Orks clans have only encountered one of them so far. And she was already pretty hurt too. She took out over 300 boyz, 4 nobz, and 1 wartrukk before goin' down to Ork swarm tactics and tank bustas. Nobz tended to eat the gruntly Yoma, alive or dead, and use their eads' as spiky amor decorations after the battle was over. And with such frigid temperatures, preserving food wasn't a big problem either. Just stick in outside, and done. Ork infighting was still quite prominent thoughg. Because Orks. The human slaves that once served the Yoma as food,, soon became human servants that served the Orks, if not only under the slighty-lessened fear of being brutally killed instead of eatin' alive. They supplied the resources for the Mekboyz to slap up some good gubnz and bitz, mostly more shootas and choppas until they got to conquering more land with more prominent resources, and da Orks made sure to try and keep the humans alive. They were grateful and fearful of these odd breed of Yomas, but were much more willing to work that Kilz made sure to teach her Warband, that using others to get more stuff to crush your enemies with, was the same as using gretchins to make better vehicles.

Especially with them all knowing the Boss Kilz was still alive. The only Ork with an actual individual psychic field. Many Ork weirdboy shamans even prophesied that she was the one to truly unite and lead the Ork race into conquering all other foes. Lots of weird boyz believed it to be true.

The Waaagh! of Alphonse was about to begin.

_**Far faw away from dem spiky uge' mountains, in da big, big forest, far, far away from that small humie village**_

Now that Riful thought about it, Kilz was gone for an interminable amount of time. Sure it was just an hour, but what was she doing? Riful decided to ask later. If she wanted to establish a more meaningful relationship with Kilz, it would take time. She had time, for now, at least. Plus, the cave skirmish was an important learning experience for Dauf all the same, so she actually didn't mind Kilz not coming back for a while. She was just wondering what she did. So she'd ask later.

"DAUF! Youz gut da WORST aimy eye ever! Haha haha! How!? How did ya miss?!" KIlz roared with a heavy hint of laughter in her gutteral voice. She was back in her human form, as was Dauf. Dauf was actually impeccably accurate, but her aura was still a bit out of whack from Number 3 tweaking with his Yoki aura. Combined with his recently healed injuries, he wasn't in the best of shapes for now.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You didn't do any better! You barely grazed it!" This was not true. Dauf roared in childish anger,

"IZ KNOW! Hahahahahaha! Aah! Dat be da point ya git! I KNOW how zogged my aim is! But da fact of da matter is dat you missed. And I didn't! By dat smart low-gic, you have the wurst aim ever!" Kilz would be crying tears of elated mockery at Dauf shit aiming skills,

"Whatever!" Dauf shouted if pitiable childishness. He flung his arms in the air exaggeratingly. "I'll show yo. Rah-. Rematch!" Dauf demanded. Kilz shouted. Dauf shouted back.

"Heh heh! Youz just mad that Iz a betta shot den you are!" Kilz sneered triumphantly, sitting on the chopped down tree she chopped down as a makeshift bench. She bellowed once more, with many small rocks in her maw. The trio, Riful, Dauf, and Kilz herself, all found themselves far away from the Claymores. Riful was slightly irked she couldn't experiment with the, what she presumed be, male Claymore. Dauf was just being a whiny bitch about his arm and how brutally abused his arms became. Well, actually that's wrong. Dauf's arm was pretty thick against anything that wasn't really an Ork Warboss, or smaller than Dauf. Normally.

Riful sat in a position where she hugged her knees close to her body. Her mind was thinking. The man in the North was gaining quite a bit of momentum with his forces, as most Yoma tended to migrate their in order to get easy human meals, and with relatively Claymore-free climates with their already being a powerful Awakened Beings other than the Northern Abys.

Although, she had detected influx of odd energies coming from the Northern frost lands, and she was positive that they radiated the same odd energies Kilz occasionally emitted. Though she was sure it was all Yoki aura, it felt eerily similar to Kilz's own energies. Or, aura to be more precise. Does this mean she had subordinates of her own? If so, how many? And more importantly, how were they affecting the Man in the North? If they were even a third of Kilz persona, she imagined not so good. The North man is bound to be pissed.

His name was… Isley. If Riful recalled correctly. She smiled as her now-two idiotic companions, her boyfriend and a really, really weird 'Orc', as the brutish woman called herself, were currently assessing who could, in essence, "Hit the bucket betta". A gormless game of placing a myriad of small rocks in one's mouth, or however many you wished, and spewing them to hit any distant target. Mostly trees actually. Whoever knocked down the target, or destroyed the tree won. The loser had to chew and swallow however many rocks they placed in their mouth. Kilz had yet to truly lose.

Dauf didn't need rocks, because he had those rod-things, in which Riful considered them to be a lot like a reverse blowjob, which Riful kinda found attractive in a man such as Dauf, but he apparently wanted to win on Kilz terms.

Not very smart in her opinion. He kept losing, but at least his jaws got stronger for it.

She leaned back in her fancy, noble chair she had kept as a Claymore as a gift from her village, specifically her mother. Till this day, she couldn't part with it. Riful wasn't really sure what was to happen, but she was confident that she would be entertained by the fallout. And for some very strange reason, Riful had a feeling this 'orc' would be a very big thorn in any bodies side. It still worried her that she was unfortunately unable to gage such how powerful Kilz was, as she seemed to be _extraordinarily_ good has suppressing her Yoki aura. Even when they first met, and Dauf's arm was half chopped, half beaten out of it's socket, she didn't sense any Yoki aura then. But many Yoma were very strange. Yes, very strange indeed. Still. The day wasn't completely unresourceful.

For today, she gained a new subordinate.

**Before you ask, yes, there is a reason for the time difference between Kilz and her boyz. Can't say because Spoilers!**

**I know that last Chapter, doesn't seem to really make sense in this Chapter, but there is a good reason for it afterall. It involves Mr. Space Marine. Somehow. I just rewatched the Claymore episodes that corresponds with the last chapter I made, so I'm probably gonna tweak the last chapter so that it all makes sense and matches up. But nothing too noticeable. I'm doing my own thing here, but it's gotta make sense, right?**

**Also! I'll be responding to reviews next update! Thank you for all the support and all! Really helps me out! I will maintain a ****Chapter per Week ****update! As stated above. See ya!**


End file.
